1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus using dielectrophoresis and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) devices, and the like) have experienced a relatively rapid increase in supply and availability. As a result, displays having lower power consumption and improved external visibility have also increased in demand.
According to such demands, research has been actively conducted on a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) manufactured by combining functions of a reflective display device and a transmissive display device. Because the transflective LCD forms an image by using light from a backlight unit and/or external light, visibility of a display with the transflective LCD may be obtained even when the display is used in a bright environment (e.g., sunny environment), and power consumption may be reduced. However, in a transflective LCD, an area of a liquid cell is divided into two areas which are respectively allocated to a reflective area and a transmissive area. Consequently, the manufacturing procedure is more complicated. Also, because the incident light is divided and used, the brightness of the display may be lowered.